Rainy Day
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Modern Day AU. It's raining heavily one day and Levy sees a man hugging something which turns out to be his cat, she offers to help but who is she helping out more, the cat or the man? One-Shot. 8/13 of my pic story challenge.


**Hey all this is a one-shot part of my 13 pic challenge this is number 8/13 they are not coming out in order and all are different lengths, this is so far the first one-shot though, I hope you enjoy.**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

It was raining torrentially, Levy really wished she had brought an umbrella but it had been a sunny morning, in the four hours she had been in the library it had gotten very cloudy and started raining, but now it was pouring and she could hear thunder crack. Rushing to get to the train station to get home, she stops seeing a man holding something and getting soaked as he wasn't even trying to protect himself from the rain, Levy biting her lip went over to the man.

"Hey are you okay!?" she had to yell to be heard over the storm the man turned to her, he was a big man covered in piercings and he was holding a cat, she focused on the shaking ball of fur that the man was covering to protect.

"Aw poor cat" she says.

"Yeah he hates thunder" the man says.

"I better he isn't liking the rain either" she says he nods.

"Can you hold him for a sec?" he asks Levy nods taking the shivering brown cat into her arms and using her body to protect him, the man takes off his jacket and holds it up over them to keep the rain off them.

"Thanks" they both say Levy laughs as they begin walking down the street.

"I'm Levy by the way" she says.

"Gajeel, that's Pantherlily or just Lily"

"That's a sweet name" she says, he shrugs.

"My apartments about a block away do you mind carrying him for me?"

"Not at all" she says with a smile, despite the rain and the thunder she was very comfortable with these two.

Sure enough they reached his apartment building and got in quickly out of the rain, Levy followed Gajeel up the stairs to the fourth floor, he unlocked the door and she followed him in, he kicked laundry into a corner, but the rest of the apartment was surprisingly clean. You could tell he was the only one who lived here besides the cat, from the bare minimum of stuff that was in the apartment. Gajeel had gotten a towel and took Lily from Levy and started carefully drying him, the poor cat was still scared of the thunder and lightning.

"Here" he says handing Levy a shirt.

"You're going to catch a cold in all that wet stuff, the showers through there, the shirt will be huge on you"

"Thanks" Levy says, she'd seen it had started hailing outside, she would be stuck here for a bit.

She felt great after the shower and his shirt was like a dress falling to her knees, she came out, Gajeel had changed too he was sitting on the couch, Lily in his lap he was absently patting him, Levy sat on his other side, Levy only realised the lights were out when lightning lit up the room, the power must have been out.

"So what do you do Gajeel?" Levy asks, he looked to her with a slight smile.

"I'm a mechanic, you?"

"University student"

"What are you studying?"

"Ancient History"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, I love reading and researching it's fun for me"

"I like pulling things apart and putting them back together" Gajeel admits, Levy smiles even though he was really different from her Levy had to admit she liked him.

"Why was Lily outside?" she asks.

"Ah he goes wherever he wants, but when the thunder started he bolted, I had to run after him I just found him under a bench when you showed up, it would have been a miserable walk back if you hadn't thanks"

"You're welcome, I just thought it was strange someone was just standing in the rain"

"So you went up to said weird person?" Levy shrugs.

"I think you might be the weird one here" he says she blows up her cheeks ready to retort when he laughs.

"It wasn't a criticism shrimp" he says she looks at him, he looked really nice when he smiled.

"Hey I'm not a shrimp!" she defends.

"Sure and my shirt isn't a dress on you" he says she can't think of anything to retort so she folds her arms, struggling to act angry while Gajeel just grinned.

"So wait that's how you met?!" Lucy asks Levy nods.

"Yeah it was funny I can't believe it was three months ago"

"And now you're moving in with him?"

"Well I practically live there anyway, I mean I slept there that night and I kept visiting and the idiot clued on that he liked me and eventually asked me out and yeah here we are" Lucy shook her head.

"He is not the guy I would have imagined you living with"

"I know isn't that awesome?" Levy says excitedly, Lucy laughs and Gajeel walks into the café.

"Hey shrimp" he says kissing Levy's head as he sat down.

"Hey bunny girl" he says as greeting to Lucy.

"Hi Gajeel" Lucy says used to the mans teasing.

"Ready to go?" he asks Levy.

"Yep" she says happily.

"Bye Lucy!" she says being dragged out by Gajeel.

"Bye" Lucy says smugly finishing her milkshake.

"Wow the place looks nice" Levy says, all her stuff was moved in, her books had taken over many walls but now the place actually looked like a home, Lily was sitting on the counter sniffing a fruit bowl curiously.

"Who would have thought a storm would lead to this?" Levy says.

"Well I knew you were going to cause trouble the second I saw you shrimp"

"Really?"

"Yeah that and you in my shirt, I decided I wanted to keep you that way" Levy laughed and reached up to kiss Gajeel he lifted her up so she was level with him and kissed her first.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
